Deeper than Love
by Princess Ona
Summary: BxV get together. Hey, I added the song I think suits best. By Alison Krauss. I don't own it, obviously
1. Chapter 1

Hey I just wanted to tell you all that I just started watching Dragonball Z regularly. As in when Gohan took over for Goku in the Cell Games on Cartoon Network. Then it went back to Garlic Jr. etc. Well before that I only watched bits and pieces of it. So, don't hurt my fragile ego if I don't get everything exactly right. I don't know if Vegita and Bulma found out about big Trunks before he was born but.... let's pretend they didn't. I am pretty much clueless to what happens after "Goku's Special Technique" because I am typing this right, as in five minutes, after I saw it. If Trunks comes back from the future again after that, but before he's born, well let's pretend that doesn't happen either. I am creating my own version of events here, so don't have a cow. And if you don't like it, and are totally mad at me for changing the series of events then, well all I have to say is "It's better to be pissed off than to be pissed on" as a wise person once told me. Also, this is my very first lemon,(what the heck am I talking about? This is my first fanfiction!) so don't burn me at the stake. See ya at the end! Oh my Kami! I cannot believe I forgot to mention that this is a BxV [wacks self on forehead] and I just want to mention a corny little misc. item: their initials are right beside each other on the keyboard. Awww, isn't that just too kawaii? And I don't know why all the get together fics of this sort have 'yet another' in front of them. I personally never grow tired of them. It may not be a fresh concept, but I think of it as fine wine-tastes better old than new.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters concepts or miscellaneous. Oh, yeah right like I'm making money from this! It's on the damn internet for crying out loud! (Just joking, I am an internet author, and I love others like me. This is way more satisfying than only having a few people pick up my book, and you get more honest reviews.) Yatta yatta yatta....  
  
Whew! That was a long authors note, huh? Well it's time to get to the actual story. Bye.  
  
  
  
Deeper than Love  
  
Chapter one  
  
Yamcha lay in bed next to his sleeping girlfriend. Unfortunately that was all they'd ever done in the bed - sleep. He didn't understand why she continued to refuse to do the deed with him. And she wondered why he cheated on her. He looked over at her. She was dreaming about HIM, her dream lover, again. He could tell by the way she stirred.  
Yamcha liked her, and she did have one hell of a body...but not good enough for him to keep getting his pride bruised for. Of course he didn't consider her pride when he cheated on her. He decided that tomorrow he would break it off. It would be for the best all the way around. 'And none too soon' he thought grimly, as she twisted and cried out HIS name. And it wasn't Yamcha's.  
At least now he wouldn't feel like a heel for what he was - a hopeless ladies man. And Bulma could be left to her dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What?!" Bulma was too stricken to even cry. She had been sun bathing when her boyfriend, Yamcha had walked up to her as casual as could be, and turned her life upside down. "You're breaking up with me? Why?"  
What are you getting all misty eyed for? Jeeze, it's not like we were exclusive. And besides, we haven't even gone farther than kissing, anyway" he said bitterly.  
Bulma heard the bitterness in the last phrase. "So you're breaking up with me because I wouldn't have sex with you?" she said becoming angry. Her chin length aquamarine hair was blowing with the ocean breeze.  
Yamcha looked extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't tell her yes-that would be a death wish. His silence said it all.  
"Fine, Yamcha, go away and leave me alone." she stepped away from him and when she heard his retreating footsteps, she finally allowed herself to cry. Not for Yamcha, she had never loved him, that was why she hadn't become his lover. She cried for the fact the she seemed unlovable. None of her romances seemed to last, and it was always the guy that broke it off.   
She sat down in the sand in front of Kame house and looked out at the ocean. She wiped away her tears. Right now the ocean was calm, but the storm clouds in the distance promised violence at her real home tonight. She was glad she wouldn't be there. She dove into the water, never seeing the brief twinkle in the sky, like that of a shooting star during the day.  
Someday, she promised herself, she would have someone to love and appreciate her. When that person finally arrived those other jerks could eat their hearts out. Because she would be his for life.   
She hoped it would be the man in her dreams. He seemed familiar, but she could never see him clearly. All she knew was swimming definately relaxed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in a certain space capsule directly outside earths orbit, two Sayijn warriors, were about to burst. One from excitement for being almost home, the other about to smash in the excited ones face. "Kakarot, if you don't stop bouncing around, I will have to subdue you by any physical means necessary" Vegita said, clenching the stearing rod tightly.  
"I can't help it, Vegita. I can't wait to see Chi-chi, Gohan, and the others again."  
"Well stop it! We will be there soon enough" Vegita didn't understand his rival's happiness. He had never felt the need to return anywhere, and he didn't want to. Binds only restrain you.  
They entered the earths atmosphere and headed straight to Kame house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma stepped out of the water just as she heard a loud noise and the space capsule her father had built for Goku and Vegita crash landed on the opposite side of the island. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around her waist and ran out back of Kame House.  
Chi-chi, Gohan, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha were already there. First out of the tiny ship was Goku, who immediately swept his wife and son into an enormous bear hug. "Pee-ew, Dad, you stink!" Gohan said holding his nose.   
"Goku, don't they have baths on whatever neanderthawl planet you were on?" Chi-chi complained, glaring at her husband.  
"Sorry woman, but bathing wasn't high on our list of things to do" said Vegita sarcastically, floating op from the opening and landing agiley on his feet. He obviously didn't know Chi-chi very well.  
She narrowed her eyes and marched over to Vegita, standing toe to toe with him. "What did you call me?" she sked icily. She was the one person in the whole world, who was absolutely fearless of the former Sayjin prince. "Listen here bud, he is my husband and I have the right to tell him to take a bath, GOT IT?!" she said poking a finger in his chest. "And you stink too you arrogant Sayjin. I swear the breed is chronically stubborn. You" she said pointing to to Goku, "and you" Vegita, "Get in there and take a shower" she pointed to inside Kame House, "I meant NOW!"   
Vegita just stood there. He was shocked to the bone, Bulma could tell. Well more power to Chi-chi. The arrogant bastard could use a lesson in humility. At first she thought Vegita wasn't going to move to follow Goku, but then he snarled and turned to march into the house.   
At first no one said anything, then applause broke out. Chi-chi sniffed delicately, then sat down regally. "I'll be back, I'd better go get some clothes for them" Bulma said, giggling.  
She went inside to Master Roshi's bedroom and got a couple of changes of clothes, since he always wore baggy clothes that would fit the Sayjins. She knocked softly on the first bathroom door. "Goku, I have a change of clothes for you"   
"Toss 'em in" she did, "Thanks, Bulma"  
"No sweat. It's the next stop I'm worried about" she muttered under her breath.  
She walked to the second bathroom and decided to just quietly go in, drop off the clothes, and exit. A fussless plan.  
She opened the door, and tiptoed in. She was about to tiptoe right back out when...  
"Who is there?" roared a voice from the shower. The glass door slid open, and Bulma saw way more than she never wanted to see. She couldn't help but like what she saw, though. A broad muscular chest, arms and legs. A powerful corded neck. The spiked Sayjin hair that never seemed to tame, even when wet. She also noticed certain other parts of his anatomy that were... well, Bulma didn't have any expertise in that area, but from the novels she had read... well large was a good thing, right?  
"What are you doing in here woman?" he asked dourly, toweling off. He seemed quite unconcerned with her presence, only mildly curious and annoyed. Bulma, however, was blushing scarlett.  
"Ah, um... I was just dropping off your clothes" she said holding out the garments.  
He raised his eyebrow and smirked sardonically at her, but took the clothing. "Very well, you may leave now, woman"   
Bulma fled out, and leaned against the closed door. "My goodness. It's a good thing I don't like that bastard, or else I might be attracted to him." What she didn't want to admit was that she already was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earthlings were so damn... strange. And as far as Vegita was concerned, they were all bakas, including Kakarot. What had been that blotchy redness that had seemed to suffuse the woman's face? Very ugly, indeed.  
And that other woman, Kakarot's mate, the audacity of a lowly earth woman talking like that to HIM! The prince of all Sayjins. Granted, it was a nearly extinct race, with Kakarot and himself being the only pure ones left. Not even to his own self could he admit that the dangerous fire in her eyes had scared him a little. Now he knew why that weak Kakarot gave into her so easily. He would NEVER let ANYONE hold that kind of power over him.   
Vegita inspected the clothes the woman had gotten for him. He scowled. T'was that flower colored BAD MAN shirt again. Pink, he thought disgustedly, and clenched the fabric in his hand. He walked purposely outside to where the others were. "WOMAN!" he roared.  
Bulma jumped about two feet in the air. "What!?" she said, very annoyed. "You scared the shit out of me, you baka! And my name is Bulma, you Sayjin S.O.B." she took a calming breath, and said sweetly, "Now what is it you've come to complain to me about now?"  
He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. Her insolence was astounding to him. Didn't she know that he could break her baka body in half? One look at her eyes and he knew she did. But she also knew that though he could, he wouldn't. She was the only one that could fix the gravity machine.  
He held out the fabric to her. "This shirt is pink" he said, angry that he couldn't break her.   
"So?" she said aggravatedly. She had forgotten all about the shower incident, and was now thoroughly pissed. So what if he had the body of a god, and her cheeks were flushing just thinking about it? He was an arrogant selfserving baka... she lost her train of thought, when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.   
"So?! I am a man-"  
"Not a flower. I get it" His rampage served to jerk her out of whatever alternate universe she had been in where she was attracted to the Sayjin. "Here" she held out her hand boredly.   
He glared at her, but his desire to not wear the offending garment outweighed his desire to yell at her more. He gave her the shirt. She walked away muttering some very unflattering things about Sayjins. "No offense, Goku"  
He swallowed his mirth, not thinking Vegita would appreciate it. "No problem. Well, we're going home now, so I'll see you guys later." he ki'd up and flew off, Chi-chi berating him for flying with her, and for leaving her for three months to go train with Vegita. It seemed that she was rude and obnoxious to everybody, not just him. Gohan followed. Krillin and Yamcha looked at Vegita wearily, and Master Roshi went to his previous activity of sunning.   
Bulma stalked outside again with a red button up shirt and threw it at Vegita. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the last day of my vacation. You know, before we go home and you start wrecking the gravity machine and I have to fix it every other day."   
Yamcha snorted. Both Vegita and Bulma turned to glare at him. He backed up nervously. "Hey Krillin, you wanna go to the mainland and practice?"   
"Sure, bud" they powered up and flew off as well.  
Bulma saw that Vegita was having trouble buttoning up the shirt. She glowered at him. The baka was too proud to ask for help from a lowly human woman. She shrieked under her breath and stomped over to him. She roughly unbuttoned the shirt and started rebuttoning it. She happened to look up into his eyes and was startled to see an unscrutable, though not unhostile expression in the charcoal depths. "I need help from no one" he said quietly. He removed her hands and seemed to shake out of the mood. He once again scowled darkly at her. "Why can we not go back to your home now?" he didn't ASK a question, it was more like he commanded an answer.  
"Because this is my vacation, and I still have one more day." She sat down in a lawn chair and put on her sunglasses.   
"Fine then if you want to sit here lazily. I am going to train." he said and prepared to ki up and   
"And how're you going to do that when I haven't fixed the gravity machine?" she said, and smirked.  
"WHY NOT!?" he roared.   
"BAKA! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" she screamed at him.   
"Then you are coming with me to fix it" he said.  
"Like hell!"   
He searched for something to say that would make her come with him. "Your hair is... less ugly than last time I saw you" he grudgingly admitted. It was actually quite an improvement over the poofy style she'd had.  
"Uh-uh, not getting any where with lackluster compliments, pal." (narrator clears throat loudly, "I, uh, take back what I said in the beginning, you know, about Chi-chi being the only one with no fear of Vegita? Well, ah, yeah, back to the story...)  
Vegita considered a moment, before getting an idea, and smirking evilly. "You are sure that you will not neatly decapsulize whatever tidy water vehicle you have and come to your home?" he asked her with evil mirth.  
Sure that she had won, she declared, "Yes"  
The Sayjin shrugged is shoulders and said "Fine, then I will have to take you" he scooped her up, and flew into the sky. Bulma shrieked, and he almost dropped her. She grasped his neck as hard as he could, and buried her head in his shoulder. She was deathly afraid of heights, and storms- both phobias she would experience tonight, it seemed.   
As soon as she composed herself she looked up and glared at him. "Are you crazy you asshole? You freaking scared the hell out of me!"  
He smirked down at her. "Such foul language" then sped up, causing her to scream again and grasp his neck tighter. Soon, but not soon enough for Bulma, they landed at her home at Capsule Corporation. She struggled out of Vegita's hold and hopped down to the ground. He was a few inches taller than she was, but he was floating, so she had to look up to glower at him. And she did so with a vengeance, before turning and heading in out of the rain that had started to fall hard. He grabbed her arm.  
"Woman, go fix the gravity machine" he ordered.   
"After that stunt? Not on your life" she yanked out of his hold, and started to march to the house. But at a loud clap of thunder, she shrieked and started to run. Vegita wondered what the fuss was about-it was only water. He growled and followed her into the house. She had crumbled in a chair and was quietly sobbing.   
He scowled at her. It was obvious she needed to be comforted, but he'd be damned if he would offer it. He realized that he was hungry, and he didn't want to watch her cry. Something about it made him feel...odd. Almost like he regreted her tears. He ignored the feeling, and searched the refridgerator for anything to eat. Finding nothing, he turned around to look narrowly at the sobbing female.   
"Woman, make me something to eat" he ordered. "And stop that infernal noise, it is giving me a headache."   
He head shot up. "Excuse me mister 'I'm not afraid of anything'. Normal people have fears. You've happened to scare me with both of mine tonight, so I'm not in the mood to do your bidding, but here-" she pulled out an emergency capsule from the freezer and tossed it on the ground. "It has everything you'll need in it." The smoke cleared to reveal a mini-fridge. "Now if you will excuse me, I am very tired right now, and I will be going to bed." Vegita ignored her until she stomped up the stairs. He liked it much(and that wasn't alot) better when she was angry, than when she was crying.   
He ate everything in the mini-fridge, then climbed the stairs to his room. If he couldn't train tonight, he may as well get some sleep. After three months of nonstop training with Kakarot, he was drained-not that he would ever admit that.   
But as he lay in his bed, he found that he couldn't get to sleep. The woman was crying again, and at every thunder clap, she would scream and cry harder. Vegita tried to ignore her, but he couldn't. "Dammit! Will she not shut up?" he muttered. She had said that she had two fears, and he had managed to use both of them. He scowled he had to shut her up. He stood and headed for Bulma's bedroom, right next to his.  
  
  
Nananananana. (raspberry) I don't have to write anymore til I want to. And until I get 10 good reviews I'm not gonna. I like this story, but most people don't seem to appreciate BV get togethers as much as I do, so.... I mean it-TEN, diaz, 10 and no less. Flames don't count, I really hate them, and so does my large (but fragile) ego. All those authors that say that flames are welcome are liars, we have the frailest pride, but so much of it in our stories. Well, until next time, good bye. And though I am mercilessly, and with no shame regret or guilt whatsoever leaving you with a cliffhanger- I love you all. Sincerely, Princess Ona. PS - No citrus in this chapter, but if I get those ten GOOD reviews, there will definately be some tartness next chapter. (Yawn) Well its ten o'clock PM Eastern time, Friday the eighteenth. That means 4 1/2 hours of nonstop typing. My eyes are actually blurring. If it isn't up immediately after the forementioned date, then that just means I've been to lazy to start up my 'puter. Late (the 'R' is missing on purpose. Dear Kami, I'v been listening to that monotonous guy on TOONAMI for WAY too long) Cripe's I forgot too mention that you will absolutely NEVER see the 'F' word on any of my works. I think the word is vulgar and should never be used to describe lovemaking. Or in any other context, I simply don't like the word. Goodness, the Authors Notes are longer than the story. I better leave you to review now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma looked up into the charcoal-black eyes of the bane of her existence. He had his arms crossed, and was slowly making his way to the bed. "What do you want?" she asked angrily, but ruined the effect by hiccuping a sob as there was a flash of light and then a bang of thunder. She hated him for not being startled, for not being afraid, for not comforting her when she needed it desperately.   
"How is anyone supposed to sleep with your infernal whining?" he stated curtly. He got the desired effect of seeing her eyes flash with blue fire. The woman mad was better than the woman crying.  
The lights flickered off and she screamed. She started sobbing wildly again. Vegita growled low in his throat. How was he going to shut her up? In a single, and probably unwise move, he swooped down and caught her lips in a searing kiss.   
Bulma gasped, and he used the oppurtunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. It wasn't right. Her biting words had led him to believe that she would taste just as acidic, but she didn't. She was incredibly sweet to his senses.   
He tangled his fingers in her short hair and pulled her closer, deepening the already close contact. How could he be attracted to a baka loud mouthed HUMAN? He must have been too long without. One woman was as good as the next...  
Even as he thought them he knew that they were a lie. He wanted HER, NOW! Not somebody else. He realized that he was losing control. He never lost control, and he was not about to start now. He thrust Bulma away from him, onto the bed. Breathing hard, he scowled menacingly at her. She was also gasping for air.  
"Where is that weak stupid human, that you are always with? Why is he not here to make you stop crying?" he demanded.  
"We broke up"  
Vegita smirked. "And how is this any different than the other times?"   
"This time I found out that he cheated on me" she said flatly. She didn't mention that he had been the one to end it, that would be something he could make fun of her about. She tried her best to look at him cockily. "Besides, you seem to have done that fine on your own"  
Vegita was surprised. How could anyone cheat on someone that was so beautiful? He scowled. Now where had that come from? He diverted his wayward thoughts by saying, "It's no wonder; you being so damn ugly..."  
Bulma was about to retort, when an especially loud thunder clap exploded above, and instead of yelling at him she flew at him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried out into his shirt, and started to whimper.   
Vegita grunted, and put his hand on her shoulders to push her away, but he couldn't. Her arms were vise-like, and incredibly strong for such a puny little thing. He merely picked her up and took her to her bed.   
Bulma released his waist, but immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She wouldn't let go when he tried to lay her down, and he sighed impatiently. "I cannot put you to bed if you will not let go of me" he said softly. He was being way too nice, but couldn't seem to help himself. He was no longer angry with her.   
"Please don't leave" she whispered in a small voice. "I-I'm afraid of thunder" she buried her face in his collarbone.   
"It is only clouds"  
"B-but it's so loud!"  
He frowned, "Very well, I will stay until you go to sleep" He laid her down, then climbed in beside her. She snuggled up gratefully to his side, a perfect fit.   
"Thank you" she said sleepily.   
Vegita growled. This was going to be a long night, for he could already feel himself becoming aroused. He felt her hand move on his chest, and begin to trace the hard muscles. He tensed, his frame tightening. It was almost unbearable, the light teasing touch. Did she know what she was doing to him? He thought maybe she did.  
"Will you stop that?" he ground out between clenched teeth.  
"Stop what?" she asked innocently as she slid a finger down to the waist of he pants, then back up to his chest again. The flesh rippled, and he got goosebumps, even though he was far from cold.  
"That!"   
She looked up at him in the darkness, though he couldn't see her features. "Vegita?" she said in a small voice.   
"What is it?" he was trying to concentrate on anything other than her touch.  
"Do you really think I'm ugly?" she barely whispered. A flash of light illuminated the room for a second, but he saw the vulnerability on her face. He looked at her sharply.   
"Why?" the word was said curtly, but not really coldly.  
"Because I want to know. Maybe that IS why Yamucha cheats on me"  
That was all Vegita needed to hear. He flipped her onto her back suddenly. "That bakayaro cheats on you because he is stupid. I could hate you for making me lose control, but I think I will just make you scream instead. And I will quite enjoy hearing these ones..." he leaned down and bit her ear gently. She gasped. Vegita smirked. He would have to find more sensitive spots.   
Bulma's breath quickened as he nibbled his way down her face, her neck, her shoulder. She was wearing an off the shoulder night gown that he just smoothed down her arms. She shivered as the cool air kissed her hot body, but soon he was back, pressed into her and she forgot the cold.   
He kissed her passionately, holding nothing back. She felt weak and fragile in his stong arms, like she would break. But she also felt powerful. This Sayjin, this warrior wanted HER! She placed her hands on his shoulders and held on for the ride. And what a ride it was, too. Vegita built them both up, then entered her so gently, that she hardly felt any pain.   
She moaned, and he growled his pleasure. He moved with a powerful tempo, and surprisingly, Bulma was able to keep up. Finally, their pleasure reached a fever pitch, and they climaxed together. So spent were they, that Vegita didn't even think about pulling her into his arms and falling asleep. He just did it. And that night he got the most rest that he'd had since coming to earth.  
***  
Bulma awakened to find her face pressed into something hard. She looked up to find the Sayjin prince's expression amazingly relaxed in slumber. She started to smile, then it abruptly turned into a frown. 'I wonder what he must think of me?' she thought. Suddenly his eyes opened, and he looked into her eyes. His lips slowly formed a satisfied smirk, and he said. "So, Woman, are you going to make my breakfast or am I to train starving?"   
Bulma thought wryly. 'Well, at least he seems pleased enough, and I know this won't mess up our routine' 


	3. stuff to say

*whine* I'm really sorry, you guys! I have been unable to gain access to a computer for, like, a week. Plus I have been looking and could find, like maybe FOUR Kuririn x 18 fics, and now I am writing one. I kinda forgot about my b/v. But I promise to get serious and have the next chapter up in a maximum of 5 days, okay? I am REALLY sorry, and I feel just awful. You guys are so nice I have been totally neglecting you! [slap self across face comically] completely unexcusable and unforgivable. To that person who essentially said 'suck it up and quit whining' about me not being able to take flames, I say hey it's my ego, and if my ego can't take it, it cant take it! I get depressed and insecure, and can't write and overdo myself looking for mistakes and such. I am a PERFECTIONIST (almost) and have very fragile feelings that break easily. *sniff sob* I love you anyway though, becase kid-you got guts. 


	4. Chapter 3

Bulma raised her eyebrow at her new and only lover.  
She did that mostly to cover her embarrassment. As far  
as she knew, she had done something wrong last night.   
It wasn't as if she'd ever had any experience before   
then.   
  
Vegita smirked when she jumped out of the bed and  
wrapped thesheet around her body. "Why are you doing   
that? You act like I haven't already seen everything  
under that sheet..."   
  
"That's not the point. SOME people want to preserve   
their modesty. Do you mind...?" she said acidly, glaring  
with all her might.  
  
"Not at all" he laid back and watched her curse and   
look around for things to throw. Kame, she was glorious  
in her anger.   
  
Vegita frowned. Where had that come from? He would   
have to be more careful with his thoughts from now on.  
Letting phrases like that slip out aloud could prove to  
be fatal.  
  
"Don't scowl at me you S.O.B. Now if you will kindly   
remove yourself from my room I would like to take a   
shower" All the while she was glaring, Bulma was praying  
that he wouldn't leave.  
  
Vegita got up from the bed, completely impervious to  
her siren blush at his nakedness. "Not a chance, Little  
Baka" he growled and kissed her ravenously. He brought  
his hands up and yanked the sheet from her nerveless  
fingers. He guided her around and backed her into the  
bed.  
She collapsed on the four poster when the back of her  
knees hit the side. He fell on top of her, never   
breaking the kiss. Finally, they both had to come up for  
air.   
  
"So does this mean that what happened last night   
wasn't just a one time thing?" she asked as he moved   
down to nuzzle her breasts. She cried out when he bit  
her nipple lightly.   
  
"Do you want it to be?" he turned the tables on her.  
Kame, he was going to make her say it. She didn't want a one night stand. Last night had been incredible, and   
she wanted more of that closeness she had never felt   
before with anyone. But did he have to taunt her?  
  
He ceased what he was doing to wait for her answer. He  
wasn't going to do anything else until she answered her  
own question. "No" she finally breathed, and closed her  
eyes before she could see the triumph flash in hid   
ebony eyes.  
  
Vegita moved down, his mouth travelling down her torso  
to her navel. He licked the soft indentation, then blew  
on it, making her shiver. Then he moved, slowly,   
down...  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed when Vegeta touched her  
womanhood with his mouth. He lightly flicked her nub  
with his tongue repeatedly. In a few moments, Bulma was  
thrashing around on the bed, calling out for release.   
  
Vegeta brought his mouth up to hers, and she tasted   
herself. He pulled back, and with a feral smirk, entered  
her tight sheath. He kept the rhythm fast paced, but   
steady. Suddenly, he was absolutely still, and she could  
feel him climax, which targeted her own.   
  
He recovered quickly, and looked extremely satisfied.  
"I think I will take a shower now. He got up and   
sauntered into her bathroom. Bulma was tired out, so she  
rolled over and closed her eyes. In second, she was   
fast asleep, so she didn'thear him come out, and quietly  
dress. She murmured his name in her sleep but didn't   
see the, for once, genuine smile he bestowed on her   
sleeping form. Perhaps she was good for something else   
besides fixing the blasted gravity room.  
  
Then he walked out to go find Kakarot, since she  
hadn't fixed the damn thing yet. Maybe a good spar   
would dispel the growing alarm in him that the woman was  
weakening him. What else would make him want to stay   
here with her?   
  
Kakarot was home, but didn't want to spar because he  
hadn't eaten yet. He asked if Vegeta would join them,  
and he reluctantly agreed. He was almost starving, and  
his stomach was audibly growling.   
  
When they were done, Kakarot took them to a secluded  
area where they could fight. Neither showed any mercy,  
and both had numerous mild injuries when they called it  
quits.   
  
Vegeta decided to venture a question. "Kakarot" he  
commanded. "How do you know when you are in love?"  
  
Goku was taken aback, needless to say. "Well, Vegeta,  
I can't really explain it. You just know, I guess" He   
grinned, "Why? Have you and Bulma gotten together?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him sharply."How did you know it was that Woman?"   
  
Goku laughed nervously. "Uh, she's the only one at   
Capsule Corperation, so I figured..."  
  
Goku was relieved when Vegeta seemed to accept that.   
He was gonna have to learn to be more careful, or he could jeapordize that kid's future.   
  
'I had better get back to see if that worthless woman  
has fixed the machine yet' Vegeta thought. Not even to  
himself would he admit that he wanted to see her. "I  
will speak with you later, Kakarot" he said regally,  
before taking to the air back to Capsule Corp. Goku   
shook his head before flying back to his house.  
  
  
Princess Ona  



	5. Chapter 4

Vegeta walked into the gravity room, only to see a blue garbed rear sticking out of the guts of one of the control counters. It was Bulma in coveralls. She had the top half of her body inside and there were gizmos and gadgets littered around her. She tossed a large object out. then felt around the floor for something.  
"What's going on here!" Vegeta roared.  
Bulma's head flew up and thudded against the top of the chamber she was in. (I can sooo see her doing that)She pulled out and glared up at the smug looking Sayjin prince. "What do you want Vegetable brain?" (how mature...nevermind) she rubbed the back of her head where it had hit.   
Vegita thought she looked adorable(well what was I supposed to write? cute? uh-uh!) with her face smudged with grease, and her short hair in a bandana. He kept his face impassive except for his small smirk. "Why are you taking apart the gravity machine?"  
"So I can find the problem. I think I found it, though." She picked up the object she had pulled out. "I think this is the problem"   
"What is it?"  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's the battery. It died, you used it all up"  
"Then fix it"  
"I can't! This battery is a very rare type. Daddy thought it would last a long time, but your constant training sucked it dry"  
"So now what are you going to do? I need a new gravity machine"  
Bulma smiled brightly. I was hoping you would say that. Come on" she led him outside where She pushed a button on the side and it capsulized. Bulma carefully stuck it in her pocket, then took out another one.   
"This is a new gravity capsule. It is fully titanium, virtually indestructable, though you will probably prove me wrong in a few months. Anyway, it's hydro-powered. That means it uses water for energy. And-"  
"Woman, I don't care! Just get it out so I can train."  
Vegeta said, impatiently crossing his arms.  
Bulma sniffed. "Fine" she threw the capsule down and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.   
"Do not go yet. I may have questions. How do you open it?"  
Bulma was extatic. This was the perfect excuse to stay near him. She had no clue that he was thinking the exact same thing. She depressed a button, and an airtight, airplane type door folded out. The puller became the pulled. "Come on." She led him inside. "It's fully operational. It can go to one thousand times earth's normal gravity, no sweat." she looked quite pleased with herself. "And as a bonus, I put twenty capsulized, disposable mini-fridges over in that cabinet. There's a shower in the back, and I even put up a cot back there incase-Kame forbid-you need rest. So what do you think?"  
He looked around. "It's a waste of perfectly good metal, but I suppose it will have to do" he said flatly.  
Bulma was slack-jawed. She was about to blow up, when she saw the smug smirk on his face. She then realized that that was his twisted way of saying it was fine.  
She grinned. "Thank you" she leaned up to kiss his cheek, then sauntered out the door" she turned back, just as he was masking his shock. "And if you're wondering, my door's open" she said cheekily and continued.   
Vegeta shook his head when she was gone. Then started training in his new and improved gravity room. All the while thinking about what would happen that night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know, I am a hopeless tease. This part is too short, even for my liking, but there's just nothing else I can add to it, don't you agree? Sorry, I'll try as soon as possible to get the nevt chapter up. Hey, why don't you go on over and check out my K/18 fic? While I, um, type, I suppose. 


	6. APOLOGIES!!

I have to tell everyone that I really apologize. I will be going to a local library soon and posting all updates, new stories, etc, then. If everyone could just be patient then I really thank you. Again - sorry. If you didn't read it in my bio, then I will tell you that my A:// drive broke on the computer. Since it is a shared computer I keep everything on a floppy. With the drive broke...I kind of have a problem. I am typing this on the computer and saving it to documents, then deleting it when I'm done. Plus, for some reason, I have been having difficulties getting onto the archive. I ask your forgiveness.  
  
Love,   
Princess Ona 


	7. Chapter 5

Bulma looked at her appearance one last time in the mirror. Despite her "I'm all that" attitude, there were times that she wasn't at all sure of herself. However, now was not one of those times. She had on a beige blouse and matching slacks with a black tanktop. Her hair was pulled up in a loose braid, and she had on black pumps. No, not bad at all.  
All in all, Bulma was very happy with herself, and her life. And she was happy with her relationship with Vegeta, she assured herelf. But she did get the occasional twang, knowing that the man she loved more than life itself could never return her feelings.   
But that was better left un-dwelt upon. She accepted Vegeta's feelings or lack there of, as a part of him. He was to proud to change, and she was to proud to ask. Not only that, but she didn't want him to change, because if he did, he wouldn't be the man she'd fallen in love with over the past month.  
Bulma checked her watch, and pushed her thoughts aside. It was almost time for Yamucha to pick her up.  
Three days ago was the first time she'd spoken to her ex since the day of the storm. She had made it clear that he was not to be back in her life with her chilly words.   
She was still very pissed at the guy for dumping her because she wouldn't have sex with him, and for cheating on her. But she had reluctantly agreed to go to a diner with him to talk.   
Bulma grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs, and outside. Yamucha got there ten minutes late, and it was clear what he'd been doing by the suffocating purfume that surrounded him. He smiled at her benignly.  
"Hey, Bulma-sweetness, didja miss me?"  
"Actually, I've been so busy that I haven't really thought about you that much" she said with a cool smile.   
Yamucha momentarily lost his, then it was back. "Shall we go?" he offered his arm, but she walked past him and got into the car herself. She wasn't comfortable making contact with him anymore.  
The trip was made in silence. Once, Yamucha had tried to brush her leg while changing the music station, but she had jerked, and no further attempts had been made. Once at the diner, Yamucha flirted with their waitress, and when she was gone turned back to Bulma.   
"Listen, Bulma-sweetness-"  
"Don't call me that"  
"-I've been thinking, and I realized that I made a mistake, giving you up, and I want you back" he leaned back expectantly.  
Bulma slowly set down her tea. "Soo, what? Do you expect me to drop onto my knees andf thank you for 'wanting me back'? Well, I'm sorry mister, you blew it. The only kind of relationship we will have is one of friendship"  
"Why are you so against this, Bulma-swee-?"  
"I said not to call me that" she interrupted sharply.  
Yamucha didn't understand. Every other time she had willingly taken him back. Unless...  
"There's someone else, isn't there?" he said angrily.  
Her hesitation was just long enough, "That's not the point. The point is that I have never loved you, really. I was only afraid of lonliness."  
"Who is it? I'll kill them for taking my girl"  
Bulma barked out a laugh at the thought of Yamucha getting anywhere near Vegeta.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. Yamucha, that is none of your concern. Take me home now"  
"Fine. There's nothing left to discuss anyway"  
The ride back to Capsule Corp was as silent as the one to to the diner.   
Yamucha walked her to the door, but as she was about to open it, he spun her around and kissed her. Hard. Bulma was paralized.  
For about a millisecond. Before she started struggling. Just when she was about to give up, Yamucha was ripped from her, and flung into a tree.   
"That was for kissing her without her consent" then he fired an seemingly effortless ki blast at the fallen guy. "That was for kissing my woman in the first place" he stood between Yamucha and Bulma, with his arms crossed.  
"My woman?" Bulma said angrily.  
"My woman?" Yamucha bellowed incredulously. "You mean you're sleeping with this scum? Oh I get it, you want to get in his good graces so he won't kill you when this is all over." he sneered, referring to the androids.   
Vegeta was about to fire another blast, when Bulma put her hand on his forearm. "Nuh-uh, this time he insulted me" Vegeta nodded and backed off.  
Yamucha looked around fearfully for a way out. Nothing was scarier than Bulma in a temper tantrum. Nothing.  
After the tongue lashing she gave him, his ears turned red, and he drove away like a bat out of hell, Bulma throwing her two hundred dollar heels after him.  
She turned back to see Vegeta smirking. "And what are you laughing at mister?" She said, her bluer than blue eyes spitting fire at him. "How dare you refer to me like I'm a-a-an OBJECT? You have no right to call me your woman when you could never love me!"   
She fled to her room before the tears started falling, and threw herself onto the bed. She heard her terrace door open and said into her pillow. "Go away. You're not welcome here tonight." She thought she heard him sigh before he left, but dismissed it. Sighing would be a sign of weakness, and so it simply wouldn't be done.  
Bulma laughed bitterly. She had promised herself when she was little that she would never fall for someone undeserving of her love, or that couldn't love her back. She eemed to have a fetish for breaking her own rules.  
***********************************************  
  
Vegeta thought to himself as he flew aimlessly, before settling on a mountain. It was cold but he didn't give a rats ass about the weather right now. "No, woman, I never will feel that weak human emotion for you. But this-this is much further beyond that. This is far deeper than what you call 'love'.   
He stayed there all night and watched the sunrise just because it was there. How did one go about apologizing for an action when they didn't even know what they had really done? "Blast it!" he knew the perfect person to tell him, since he seemed to be the expert at doing just that. "Kakarrot, you had better have answers"  
Vegeta blew up half of the mountain he had just been sitting on. He knew he'd have to blow off some steam before dealing with Kakarrot and his insolent mate.   
  
  
  
So, how'd you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was reluctant to rewrite everything. Has enyone ever heard of "Rainbow Bright"? Well I flamed her stories, which really do deserve flaming (just go read one!) and, yeah, she bit my head off. So I sent her an e-mail telling her exactly how I felt, and I hope she gets the message. No one harrasses Princess Ona and their ears or eyes don't get burned from my scathing comments. So there. Sorry bout this but she really gets on my nerves. 


	8. Chapter 6

Remember when I said I had just begun watching DBZ in the middle of the cell saga? Well I was telling the truth! Today, I was totally unprepared for Vegeta's death. I bawled uncontrolably and inconsolably. I mean it, I CRIED! Of course, my boyfriend was there to comfort me... but that's personal. I mean yeah, he was getting beat up by Freeza, but good guys always live right?(yes, I think of him as a GOOD guy) I know he must get wished back to life sometime for obvious reasons, but it was just so sad.   
Another thing(I am slightly peeved at DBZ at the moment) about this series. Do you notice how often they contradict themselves? In the funimation version, that is. Those guys at King Kai's place were all "Hey Frieza doesn't stand a chance against Goku" then five minute's later, when Goku was woopin' some ass, Chou-zu said "Unbelievable"... What the HFIL is that? They just said Goku was gonna win for sure, then when he is they don't believe it. Honestly, I think it's the dub, but that doesn't stop my ranting. Now, ontoward.  
  
Bulma woke up with a pounding headache from crying herself to sleep. She thought she was a masochist, because she did her hair in the way that pulled the most, and didn't take any aspirin. She spent the whole day in a near catatonic state, and operated solely on auto-pilot.  
When she entered the house, she went straight to her room. She let her hair loose, then opened the door. She nearly fainted at the sight that greeted her.  
There were candles all over the room, and the lights were dim. Soft background music was playing, and wine was chilling in a bucket. A rose was in a wine glass by the window, and to top everything off, white rosepetals blanketed the bed. Where a figure sat.  
"Vegeta?"  
********************************  
A sharp, bitter laugh echoed hollowly in the room. "If you think I look like that overbearing thief of a Sayjin, then your eyesight must be starting to go, Baby"  
"Excuse me?" she said indignantly at his tone and words.   
Yamucha pretended to ignore her, and looked around the room. She could tell he was drunk. And to think about one of the strongest fighters on the planet being drunk was pretty frightening. Especially when he was so obviously agitated.  
"So what's all this? You never did anything like this for me." He said with false hurt, getting up and stalking toward her. Bulma backed up before she could stop herself, then stood firm. This was Yamucha. He wouldn't HURT her. But suddenly she wasn't at all sure.  
"I didn't-"  
"I just said that" he interrupted with annoyance.  
"No, I didn't do this" Yamucha's eyes flickered and he backhanded her and sent her tumbling across the room. "Don't talk back to me!" he bellowed.   
Bulma would be DAMNED if she would cry in front of this, this, BULLY. She needed a few seconds to concentrate on what he was saying.   
"-expect me to believe that your cocksucker 'boyfriend' set this up?" He snorted. "You'll never get me to believe it. He's not smart enough" Yamucha said, gesturing around in derision.  
"What if that cocksucker boyfriend told you he did?" A quite frighteningly low voice said from the vacinity of the balcony. Yamucha turned around blearily.  
"Hey, Vegetable. She must be pretty good in bed if you did this for her. So tell me, what's it like."  
"A gentleman doesn't discuss such things" Vegeta said with a sneer. In reality, his blood was at the boiling point. He had never been this murderously angry. No one talked to HIS Bulma like that. No one.   
Yamucha snorted. "You're no gentleman. Really though, does she suck your cock as good as she did mine?"  
Bulma's instant and loud protest was enough to convince Vegeta that what he'd heard was a lie. And to send the drunk weakling flying out the window with the force of his blast to the chest. It was really more energy than he needed to use, but he felt like hurting the baka bastard. Badly. And it was spread out so it didn't pierce him but only broke a few ribs. The drunken fool frell to the ground and passed out.  
Vegeta stood there smirking and examined his work. "Ha, that was far too much energy to use on that weakling."   
Sounds from across the room made him jerk his head, and for the first time he noticed Bulma on the floor. Across the room in a heap. And the sounds she was making were sobs, he belatedly noticed.   
Vegeta walked to where she was and picked her up. She immediately buried her head in his shoulder. When he laid her down, he saw a sharp red mark on the cheek, marring the beauty of her face.  
"What is that?" He asked curtly, pointing to the place where the stinging had not yet dissipated. Bulma winced, thinking about it. "Did he hit you?" He ground out, sounding almost afraid.  
Her silence spoke volumes. "Let me see" He tilted her face gently. In the dim light he was able to see the beginnings of a bruise. "I will be back momentarily."  
He flew out to where Yamucha was just starting to come awake. "Leave now." He said with rage held onto with tight control. He was practically bursting with the need to Final Flash the baka's ass all the way to the devil.  
"Huh?" Yamucha said stupidly.   
Vegeta breathed deeply and said through his teeth. "If I were to take out all my hostilities on you, there would be nothing left but charred bones. I am quite...unhappy with your treatment of my mate. However I do not want to ruin the entire evening I have planned by destroying you in front of her. So...leave." Vegeta picked him up by the collar and kicked him over the perimitter fence.   
When he flew back into Bulma's room, she was kneeled on the bed where he had left her. "Vegeta?" she asked tentatively.   
"Hmm?" He collapsed backward on the bed and put his hands behind his head. He felt her climb on him and when he opened an eye they were lengthwise against eachother.  
"Did you really do all of this for me?"  
"No" He smirked as he felt her stiffen. "Kakarrot's shrew of a mate helped me, since I have very little experience with this...romantic-" he practically choked on the word, "riff-raff"  
"Oh" he could feel her relax again. "Okay"   
A few minutes later. "Why?"  
Vegeta flipped her over so that he was on top. "Because I felt like it. Why would I do it for anything else?" He started nipping at her neck and shoulder, traveling down.   
"Oh" she was to caught up in his pleasurable ministrations to much care about his answer. "Vegeta, I never-"  
"Shhhh, I know. This night is for you."   
Bulma couldn't say anymore, for he had found his way to her breasts. He teased them for a while, before moving down. He left a hand to play with them. Vegeta's mouth trailed down to her navel then lower.   
She groaned when his lips reached the triangle between her thighs and she spread them to hive him further access. He blew on the soft curls then gently brobed her secret with his tongue. Bulma let loose a high pitched cry when he found her pleasure spot, and arched. He teased her until she was seconds away from the brink, then surged up and sank his teeth into her soft neck at the same time he thrust violently into her.   
She climaxed, not only from that, but also from the blindingly intense mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through her body from the wound at her neck. She crested several times.   
When she came down from her drugged state to find her lover waiting patiently. He started a slow, sweet rhythm that brought tears to her eyes. He was so gentle, and at the end she cried, for it had been the most profound thing she had ever felt.   
When she quit crying long enough to look up at him, he was smirking at her tenderly. "What is it that you feel for me?"  
She came back with a very ladylike response. "Huh?"  
"I said-"  
"I don't know." she said bluntly.   
He sighed, and started to get up.  
"One minute I want to tell you that I'll love you forever, and smother you in hugs and kisses for the rest of our lives, and never ever let you go. The next minute I want to kill you for being so nasty, but then that's part of you and I don't want it to change it at all. I'm so confused around you."  
"I notice" Vegeta said perplexedly. He was shocked at her soft confession. "So you love me?"  
"Yes" she said. He deflated, but then she started talking again and he had hope. "But it's so much deeper, stronger, and different than that. What I feel is anger, need, devotion, and every other emotion compacted into little old me. I feel like I'm about to burst with them. And I NEED you, Vegeta. More than I've ever needed anything."  
Bulma waited fearfully, for his next words. "Good"  
She looked up at him in totall and utter rage. "Good?" she said quietly.  
"Yes, now I know that I am not the only one that has bonded. You see that bite mark on your neck?"  
She nodded. "That means you belong to me. And before you yell at me, on my planet, possessive terms in referring to women were signs of affection."  
"Oh"  
They both laid down and got into the position they liked to sleep in. Snuggled up to one another.   
"I love you Vegeta"  
"Hmph"  
She took that to mean 'I love you too'  
Vegeta was awake long after she drifted off. He trailed his hand down her body and settled it over her stomach, just below her chest. He was about to follow her into sleep, when he felt something. His eyes popped open and he moved his hand lower. Yes he definately felt it.  
It was a very faint ki inside her own. That meant she was either... well it only meant one thing. She was gesating. (for those who don't know what that means-"pregnant" ring any bells?) He smirked to himself. The ki was faint, but it was strong. He let his hand rest in that place where it was strongest. He fell into sleep peacefully.  
He was going to be a father.  
  
I know, Veggie, Yamucha, and Bulma were all out of character. So sue me. (but really, don't cuz I don't have anything) I hoped you like the end.   
And before you whip crackers ask, {yes} I plan to write a sequel, {no} it's not gonna be anytime too soon, and {yes} it will have Trunk's birth-(through)- the androids 20 and 19. NO FURTHER.  
  
Love every1 bunches. read my Tench and other fics in the meantime!   
  
  
  
The End, by Yours Truly, Princess Ona  
(Ashley Gohan[no that's really my name!])  
PS, this is the song that I think suits Bulma and Vegeta the best, from Bulma's POV, of course.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
  



End file.
